


Other RPs

by flickawhip



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-09-23 10:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20338540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: For the RPs I don't know what to do with.More Archiving.





	1. Anna Watson/Sam Ponder Part 1

Sam Ponder smiled as she settled to wait to begin her interview, smiling at Anna before starting the interview, pushing through several questions, her smile soft as she asked questions about why Anna felt like she should win her next competition, her other questions slightly more personal, finishing with a simple. "So... why exactly do you insist on living alone?"  
________________________________________

Anna WatsonYesterday at 11:40 PM  
Anna Watson was a fitness model and former cheerleader at the University of Georgia. She has been referred to as the "World's Strongest Cheerleader". Watson previously attended Hawaii Pacific University, and was also a cheerleader there. Watson is from Fayetteville, Georgia. She has been participating in gymnastics since she was five years old, and started cheerleading her sophomore year of high school. She picked up weight-lifting while a student at Hawaii Pacific University. Watson can squat 255 lbs, dead lift 230, curl 35 in each hand, and bench press 155 pounds "well I just haven't had time with competitions to decide on anything permanent" she smiled loving Sam's attitude as they talked  
________________________________________

Sam PonderYesterday at 11:44 PM  
Sam smiled, glancing off-camera and signalling for the box, catching it just off camera before kneeling, taking her chance with a smile. "So... if I were to.... ask?" She spoke softly, her smile soft even as she opened the box, showing Anna the ring. "Marry me?"  
________________________________________

Anna WatsonYesterday at 11:45 PM  
"oh wow" Anna laughed a bit, having been asked on dates but Sam just made her feel comfy "wow Sam...if you can handle these" flexing big for reaction and accepting  
"I wanted to marry after College and I get to marry an older woman" she whispered kissing Sam  
________________________________________

Sam PonderYesterday at 11:48 PM  
Sam smiled, kissing her wife. "Always down for a strong, gorgeous woman." Sam murmured, kissing Anna softly again before adding. "That's a wrap folks, I'm going to take my sexy wife home now..."  
________________________________________

Anna WatsonYesterday at 11:51 PM  
"i'll bake us a chicken with some eggs later, that's all I really eat plus a good salad with walnuts and fruit" she kissed back standing and holding her wife smiling with a flex wearing tanktop and black pants "mmm you're precious, so honored to know you since you used to be on College Gameday and yall came to Georgia"  
________________________________________  
August 20, 2019

Sam PonderToday at 12:00 AM  
"Sounds good." Sam agreed softly. "You watched that?"  
________________________________________

Anna WatsonToday at 12:02 AM  
"loved the show before games and competitions, now I get to see you on NFL Countdown, happy you get to host now...I love you Samantha Watson" as she walked out to head home with her wife  
"what are you Pondering Sam?" smiling as they hit the market for dinner to get Groceries "what does Scout like to eat?"(edited)  
________________________________________

Sam PonderToday at 12:13 AM  
"Scout loves her salads... little lettuce chomper." Sam smiled. "And I'm pondering if we can make our own kiddos one day..."  
________________________________________

Anna WatsonToday at 12:14 AM  
"awww she is so precious, i'll be a good Nanny for her" Anna smiled big getting everything then checking out whispering "maybe we could why?"  
________________________________________

Sam PonderToday at 12:15 AM  
Sam smiled, kissing Anna's cheek before answering with a whispered. "Because you are sexy as hell and I'd love to make babies with you."  
________________________________________

Anna WatsonToday at 12:17 AM  
laughing and blushing "you're too precious babe" they had also bought a big bottle of baby oil...later at home Anna cooked as Sam prepared her notes for NFL season "Scout look" handing her some raisins  
________________________________________

Sam PonderToday at 12:35 AM  
Scout had squealed and giggled. "Say thank you Scout..." "Fank yew." Sam had laughed softly. "Good girl."  
________________________________________

Anna WatsonToday at 12:36 AM  
"welcome babygirl" smiling and tearing up at all the cuteness, coming up behind her wife with neck kisses "so serious when you work"  
________________________________________

Sam PonderToday at 12:44 AM  
"Mmm, only when I work." Sam smiled, leaning her head over a little to expose more skin for Anna to kiss. "My cute lil strongmuffin."  
________________________________________

Anna WatsonToday at 12:45 AM  
"you're so sexy" sucking softly flexing and holding her wife "I want you so much"  
later as they finished eating, holding her wife in her lap "you smell like" sniffing "Roses"  
________________________________________

Sam PonderToday at 12:57 AM  
"Mmm, you like it?" Sam asked softly, glad Scout had gone to bed early like a good girl. "Feel like showing off for me?"  
________________________________________

Anna WatsonToday at 12:59 AM  
"very much" smiling and cupping Sam's tits "I know you're salivating to see me naked and so am I" she stood scooping her wife up, deadlifting from the chair  
________________________________________

Sam PonderToday at 1:01 AM  
Sam squealed then laughed. "Mmm, you planning to carry me to bed then lover?"  
________________________________________

Anna WatsonToday at 1:02 AM  
doing arm curls smiling as she took Sam to bed, playfully dropping her then undressing and flexing  
________________________________________

Sam PonderToday at 1:04 AM  
Sam giggled, undressing and watching her wife flex. "Mmm, lucky lucky me... going to let me oil you up baby?"  
________________________________________

Anna WatsonToday at 1:05 AM  
"mmm yeah" as she climbed into bed kissing Sam, Anna kept flexing  
________________________________________

Sam PonderToday at 1:06 AM  
Sam smiled, moving to grab the baby oil before slowly oiling up her wife. "Mmm, getting me flustered."  
________________________________________

Anna WatsonToday at 1:06 AM  
"mmm love the smell of baby oil and feet" laughing and kissing her wife, enjoying those hands  
________________________________________

Sam PonderToday at 1:11 AM  
Sam laughed, kissing Anna and moving to continue massaging Anna's muscles. "How do you feel about someone riding your muscles?"  
________________________________________

Anna WatsonToday at 1:12 AM  
"i'd let you do anything to me Sam" taking some oil to rub on Sam  
________________________________________

Sam PonderToday at 1:13 AM  
Sam smiled, letting Anna do as she wished, mounting her girl's thigh and grinding into it with a soft moan. "So strong and sexy."  
________________________________________

Anna WatsonToday at 1:14 AM  
"i'll have to call Becky and Trisha later to be my Maids" flexing her legs hard as Sam rode "mmm look what I have...i'm so muscular it looks like I have a baby dick" smiling  
"you have soft baby feet"  
________________________________________

Sam PonderToday at 1:15 AM  
"Mmm.... nice and soft for my girl." Sam smiled as she added. "Wanna use that cute lil dick on me babe?"  
________________________________________

Anna WatsonToday at 1:16 AM  
"I can actually catch a boner if you play with it" Anna kissed Sam deep moaning  
________________________________________

Sam PonderToday at 1:17 AM  
Sam smiled, letting the kiss deepen and gently teasing her wife's clit dick.  
________________________________________

Anna WatsonToday at 1:18 AM  
as it got harder, moaning into the kiss grabbing Sam's ass "mmm wanna taste?"  
________________________________________

Sam PonderToday at 1:20 AM  
"Can I?" Sam asked softly.  
________________________________________

Anna WatsonToday at 1:22 AM  
"of course precious" as Anna laid back playfully putting her big feet near Sam's nose  
"I got big feet"  
________________________________________

Sam PonderToday at 1:24 AM  
Sam smiled, kissing her wife's toes before sucking her clit dick gently.  
________________________________________

Anna WatsonToday at 1:25 AM  
smiling and watching, flexing more "mmm you should smell them after a workout" gasping "ohhh yess baby get that dick"  
________________________________________

Sam PonderToday at 1:25 AM  
"Mmm, they smell huh?" Sam asked, returning to what she had been doing, suckling on the clit dick eagerly.  
________________________________________

Anna WatsonToday at 1:28 AM  
"a little" teasing "but love overcomes everything" moaning and enjoying, mini boner  
________________________________________

Sam PonderToday at 1:33 AM  
"Mmm, so should I be ready to grind?"  
________________________________________

Anna WatsonToday at 1:35 AM  
"yeah I wanna see how nice it feels in that pussy Sam" picking Sam up and slowly sliding in  
"I wanna taste you too"  
________________________________________

Sam PonderToday at 1:39 AM  
Sam moaned softly. "Mmm, well how about you fuck then you suck?"  
________________________________________

Anna WatsonToday at 1:40 AM  
slowly fucking her wife adjusting a bit, staring "mmm I will" Anna smiled big kissing Sam  
________________________________________

Sam PonderToday at 1:40 AM  
Sam smiled, kissing back and moaning softly.  
________________________________________

Anna WatsonToday at 1:42 AM  
"mmm 18 and engaged to a beautiful woman like you" picking up her pace  
________________________________________

Sam PonderToday at 1:43 AM  
"18 and with a family." Sam smiled, soon beginning to feel like she could cum soon.  
________________________________________

Anna WatsonToday at 1:44 AM  
smiling big laying her wife down and getting ontop going hard  
"ahhh"  
________________________________________

Sam PonderToday at 1:45 AM  
Sam soon cried out and came hard.  
________________________________________

Anna WatsonToday at 1:46 AM  
kneeling and pulling Sam against her, sucking on her wife's neck and tits, busting her load  
________________________________________

Sam PonderToday at 1:48 AM  
Sam mewled softly. "Mmm, god that was so fucking hot babe."  
________________________________________

Anna WatsonToday at 1:49 AM  
"I know" Anna smiled moving down and suck Sam's clit  
________________________________________

Sam PonderToday at 1:50 AM  
Sam moaned softly again.  
________________________________________

Anna WatsonToday at 1:51 AM  
"mmmm cum again for me Samantha" fingering and flexing  
________________________________________

Sam PonderToday at 1:52 AM  
Sam soon did so. "Damn, someone gets bossy in bed huh? hot stuff."  
________________________________________

Anna WatsonToday at 1:53 AM  
Anna laughed "hey you get all tough on your show, I had to show you who's boss in bed" teasing and kissing her wife  
"ooo" grabbing a foot sucking those toes  
________________________________________

Sam PonderToday at 1:55 AM  
Sam giggled. "Mmm, okay sexy."  
________________________________________

Anna WatsonToday at 1:56 AM  
"what was that?" Anna laughed looking around then noticed it was Sam "that was so adorable"  
laying down to cuddle.


	2. Jennifer Westhoven/Robin Meade Part 1

Jennifer Westhoven hadn't really meant to flirt with her co-star Robin Meade, all the same she had made her comment, smiling softly. "So, I'll see you later?" She asked, laughing at Robin's blush, knowing full well her comments on the woman's beauty had flustered her. ---- A Week Later ---- Jennifer had smiled as she secured the blindfold over Robin's eyes, leading her out to the beach where they had been staying at her beach-side home, drawing a fairly large heart in the sand, the words 'Marry Me' over them even as she placed Robin inside the heart, knowing the words were perfectly readable.  
________________________________________

Robin MeadeYesterday at 6:03 PM  
"it's so dark Jen, where are we going?" The Morning Express host was smiling softly thinking about the week before where Jen was caught on live tv flirting on Robin, her reaction was flustered about her green dress she had worn "the sand feels amazing on my feet" standing there waiting(edited)  
"ohh we're at your beach condo" enjoying the wind and sounds of the waves and Gulls  
________________________________________

Jennifer WesthovenYesterday at 6:07 PM  
"Of course." Jennifer smiled, moving behind Robin to remove the blindfold, kneeling when she was sure Robin had read the message, opening the small box she had brought to the beach, kneeling to propose properly.  
________________________________________

Robin MeadeYesterday at 6:08 PM  
"Jen!" cupping her cheeks, big smile on her face as she seen the big heart "you are...a romantic!" reading and looking to her bestie "omg!" her tears ran down her cheeks, biting her lip(edited)  
"yess! I never thought I'd be in love with another woman"  
________________________________________

Jennifer WesthovenYesterday at 6:27 PM  
Jennifer had smiled, slipping the ring onto Robin's finger and kissing her softly. "I love you so much, my cute little blushy girl." She was smirking as she kissed Robin gently.  
________________________________________

Robin MeadeYesterday at 6:28 PM  
kissing back loving her soon to be wife's scent smiling big glowing "mmmm love you too baby" laughing softly with a blush, kissing her back holding Jen's cheeks  
"it is so peaceful out here"  
________________________________________

Jennifer WesthovenYesterday at 6:38 PM  
"That's why I brought you here baby, a nice little place to relax and enjoy our engagement." Jen smiled, stroking her wife's back. "So, do you want to head home or stay out a little while?"  
________________________________________

Robin MeadeYesterday at 6:43 PM  
"it feels so nice out here and I know you're anxious to see me out of this suit" Robin smirked then slowly undressed, nice trimmed light bush as she squatted to pee "all that coffee"  
________________________________________

Jennifer WesthovenYesterday at 7:04 PM  
Jen laughed, moving to undress. "Charming." She had headed towards the sea, smirking and leading Robin towards the sea.  
________________________________________

Robin MeadeYesterday at 7:05 PM  
*yes you are" laughing and following, putting her hair up "mmm that butt girl" winking and flirting, holding her wife's cheeks kissing her as they got in the sea  
________________________________________

Jennifer WesthovenYesterday at 7:14 PM  
"You can spank, if you like." Jen teased, kissing Robin happily as they settled into the sea, floating with her wife. "Feel like a little sea sex?"  
________________________________________

Robin MeadeYesterday at 7:24 PM  
"I know i'm just so happy Jen, and sure" smiling again as they kissed, slowly grinding and then licking over her wife's thick nipples  
spanking Jen and grabbing a handful "mmm i'd lick it too"  
________________________________________

Jennifer WesthovenYesterday at 7:33 PM  
Jen laughed, kissing Robin softly. "Mmm, maybe once we get round one over?"  
________________________________________

Robin MeadeYesterday at 7:34 PM  
"yes M'am" Robin smiled kissing back "mmm always knew we had something going between us since we chilled in my hot tub"  
________________________________________

Jennifer WesthovenYesterday at 7:36 PM  
"You were kinda adorable all shy." Jennifer laughed, kissing Robin and grinding a little more.  
________________________________________

Robin MeadeYesterday at 7:38 PM  
"blame me beautiful?" smiling and laughed as she massaged Jen's tits kissing her back, moaning and grinding back "ohhh yesss" kissing her wife's neck suckling her weak spot  
"found it" teasing and continuing  
________________________________________

Jennifer WesthovenYesterday at 7:54 PM  
"Not at all." Jennifer laughed, moaning softly and giggling. "Mmm, keep that up I won't take long..."  
________________________________________

Robin MeadeYesterday at 7:55 PM  
"hmm? what do you mean?" Robin used her really low seductive voice, sucking more as she fingered Jen  
"I really love your tits baby" using her big mouth to suckle hard  
________________________________________

Jennifer WesthovenYesterday at 8:10 PM  
"Stop with that voice..." Jen laughed, soon cumming.  
________________________________________

Robin MeadeYesterday at 8:11 PM  
"it works! Jen it works" laughing and kissing Jen deep  
"I want Soledad O'Brien to be my Maid of Honor"  
________________________________________

Jennifer WesthovenYesterday at 8:30 PM  
"Sure..." Jen agreed with a smile, kissing Robin softly. "Want to go dry in the sun? Then we can go for round two."  
________________________________________

Robin MeadeYesterday at 8:32 PM  
"mmm i'd love to sunbathe and massage you" Robin said smiling and walking with Jen "my baby"  
kissing her bestie's cheek "get us some towels and oil"  
________________________________________

Jennifer WesthovenYesterday at 8:37 PM  
Jen smirked. "Already in the bag at the beach." She teased.  
________________________________________

Robin MeadeYesterday at 8:38 PM  
Robin turned her back to Jen then looked back being sexy with a smile, wanting a pic holding her ass open  
________________________________________

Jennifer WesthovenYesterday at 9:45 PM  
Jen smirked, taking a photo of her wife before moving to kiss her ass-cheek softly. "Someone want a lil anal play?"  
________________________________________

Robin MeadeYesterday at 9:46 PM  
"mmm that mouth is gonna drive me crazy" moving her wife's hair back smiling again "mmm yeah"  
________________________________________

Jennifer WesthovenYesterday at 10:56 PM  
"Then beach." Jen laughed, leading Robin back to the beach. "Get comfy babe."  
________________________________________

Robin MeadeYesterday at 10:56 PM  
skipping a bit smiling "mmm why haven't we hooked up sooner hotstuff?" winking and flirting as she set a towel and got comfy  
"can you wipe off my feet honey?"  
________________________________________  
August 26, 2019

Jennifer WesthovenToday at 12:58 AM  
"You ran away." Jen teased, moving to do what Robin asked.  
________________________________________

Robin MeadeToday at 12:59 AM  
"you told me to get comfy" Robin laughed "mmmm my sexy bestie, my wifey, my lover" she cupped her tits for Jen "boob love?"


End file.
